1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an anti-theft device, and more particularly to an anti-theft device for being attached between the parking brake and the gearshift lever, and for preventing both the parking brake and the gearshift lever from being actuated by unauthorized persons.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various kinds of typical anti-theft devices have been developed for being attached to either of the parking brake, the gear-shift lever, or the steering wheel, for preventing either of the parking brake, the gear-shift lever or the steering wheel from being actuated by unauthorized persons. However, most of the typical anti-theft devices are provided for attaching onto the steering wheel, and for preventing only the steering wheel from being actuated by unauthorized persons.
UK Patent No. GB2142889A to Turner et al., and U.S. Pat. No. 4,835,999 to Chant disclose two of the other typical anti-theft devices, and provided for being attached between the parking brake and the gear-shift lever, and for preventing both the parking brake and the gear-shift lever from being actuated by unauthorized persons. However, the typical anti-theft devices comprise an extension rotatably attached to a hollow body with a pivot shaft, for allowing the extension to be rotated relative to the hollow body in one direction only. The extensions of the typical anti-theft devices may not be freely rotated relative to the hollow body in the other directions.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional anti-theft. devices.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide an anti-theft device for being easily attached between the parking brake and the gearshift lever, and for preventing the parking brake and the gear-shift lever from being actuated by unauthorized persons.
In accordance with one aspect of the invention, there is provided an anti-theft device for being attached between a parking brake and a gear-shift lever of a vehicle, the anti-theft device comprising a barrel for attaching onto the gear-shift lever, the barrel including a seat provided thereon and having an aperture formed therein, and a follower including a first end facing toward the seat and including a cavity formed therein. A latch device is provided for attaching onto the parking brake, and includes a conduit having a hole formed therein, a rod slidably received in the hole of the conduit, and a lock member secured to the conduit to selectively lock the rod to the conduit. The rod includes a first end rotatably secured in the cavity of the follower, to allow the rod to be rotated and adjusted relative to the follower, and a fastener is engaged through the aperture of the barrel, and threaded with the follower, to secure the follower to the seat after the follower is rotated and adjusted relative to the seat. The rod may be rotated relative to the conduit, and the follower may be rotated relative to the seat, such that the latch device may be easily attached onto the parking brake.
The latch device includes an extension secured to the lock member, and a tube secured to the extension and having a bore aligned with the hole of the conduit to slidably receive the rod, and an elbow secured to the tube and to form a lock notch between the tube and the elbow, to receive the parking brake. The latch device further includes a fastener engaged through the extension and the elbow to secure the elbow to the extension. The rod includes a plurality of teeth provided thereon.
The seat includes a plurality of teeth provided thereon and arranged around the aperture thereof, the follower includes a plurality of teeth provided thereon and arranged to be engaged with the teeth of the seat, and to solidly secure the follower to the seat when the follower is forced to the seat with the fastener. A spring biasing device may further be provided to bias the teeth of the follower to engage with the teeth of the seat.
The follower includes a bore formed therein, a lock nut secured in the bore of the follower and threaded with the fastener, to secure the follower to the seat. The follower includes a cap attached thereto, to block the bore thereof. The follower includes a plate attached thereto for applying marks onto the plate, for example.
The first end of the rod includes a protrusion extended therefrom and having an annular groove formed therein, and the follower includes a stop pin engaged through the follower and engaged into the annular groove of the protrusion of the rod, to rotatably secure the rod to the follower.
Further objectives and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from a careful reading of the detailed description provided hereinbelow, with appropriate reference to the accompanying drawings.